1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein are related to a semiconductor memory having plural data terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
A system for processing images requires a high data transfer rate. Although a data transfer rate is improved as an operation frequency is increased, designing the system becomes more difficult and power consumption increases. Therefore, the number of data terminals of a semiconductor memory is increased in order to improve the data transfer rate.
Related arts are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-339348 and a document “Frederick A. Ware and Craig Hampel: Micro-threaded Row and Column Operation in a DRAM Core, Rambus White Paper (March 2005)”.